


Magically Binding Contract

by HPFanGirl99



Series: Faustian Bargains [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Earth-3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanGirl99/pseuds/HPFanGirl99
Summary: Dick managed to regain his senses and started running away as fast as he could. He immediately ducked when he heard a gunshot behind him, along with soft footsteps. He needed to lose the man fast before he ended up trapped in Owlman’s universe.





	Magically Binding Contract

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure that Dick didn’t meet Owlman until much later, but I’m ignoring it for the sake of the plot. In this fic, Owlman already has tried to make Dick his Talon on several occasions. The only reason why Owlman makes a move like this is before Dick was always with Batman when he came by. 
> 
> This takes place about a few days after Deadshot’s visit. I know it’s much longer than the others, but there’s a good reason for that.

Dick felt his blood run cold when he heard the all too familiar voice behind him while patrolling. “Talon.” Dick spun around to see Owlman lazily leaning against an alley wall.

“What do you want?” Dick hissed out, hoping to stall the out-of-towner. Or was it out-of-universer? No matter, Thomas Wayne Jr. didn’t belong here, and he was going to get the man out of his town one way or another.

Thomas smirked; his eyes gleaming. “You as my partner.” Before Dick could move, Thomas had grabbed his chin and crashed their lips together. Dick froze as a tongue slid past his lips and started immediately mapping out his mouth as if the other man owned it. Eventually, Thomas released him, and Dick stumbled back.

“I want you in my bed, just like my Talon had been.” Thomas had a satisfied look on his face as he licked his lips.

Dick managed to regain his senses and started running away as fast as he could. He immediately ducked when he heard a gunshot behind him, along with soft footsteps. He needed to lose the man _fast_ before he ended up trapped in Owlman’s universe.

Miraculously, Dick wasn’t exactly sure of how, but he managed to lose Thomas. He hastily made his way to one of the safehouses he had set up for himself. Doubtlessly Thomas was already in his apartment waiting for him.

Until he figured out a solution, he wouldn’t be able to go on patrols. The city would be able to survive on its own for a few. Dick was suddenly grateful Amy had fired him from the police department, otherwise, that would be another opportunity for Thomas to grab him.

Dick considered calling Bruce or any of the heroes for help, but he quickly dismissed the idea. It would only be a temporary solution, eventually, they would have to go back to protecting their own cities, and the moment they did Thomas would strike. No, he had to do something to get Thomas to permanently go away for a while. He would have to do this himself.

He spent a sleepless night trying to figure out a solution to his Owlman problem. After hours of scheming, he realized the obvious. Thomas had already tried to make him his partner on multiple occasions in a twisted attempt to replace the sidekick he had lost. If he was desperate enough, he would agree to almost anything to get his ‘Talon’ back in his bed one last time.

So, why not give him what he wanted... for a _price_? He could do something similar to what he had done with Deathstroke and Deadshot. However, a simple verbal contract wouldn’t be enough, he would have to make it a written magical contract. There was no way he could trust Thomas to keep his word. That way, it would be harder to break. He doubted it would last more than a year at best.

But who could he get to cast the right magical spells on the contract? Zatanna and Raven would never approve of him doing this. He wasn’t in the mood to get mixed up John Constantine and the demons he worked with.

Just as he was about to abandon the idea, he remembered Jason Blood, host of Etrigan. He had helped Batman out before. The man barely had any loyalties to Batman or the Justice League, therefore he hopefully wouldn’t tell them. Plus, Blood lived in Gotham, so he would be able to quickly get here.

It took him much longer than it should’ve to write up the contract, but he had to be extra careful. The last thing he needed was for Thomas to find a loophole in the contract. He double and triple checked it, before deeming it satisfactory. He got into civvies and disguised his appearance, before heading to Gotham.

One hour later, he was standing in front of an incredulous-looking Jason Blood after explaining everything. “Let me get this straight. You want me to create a magically binding contract between you and Owlman?”

“Yes.” Dick watched as Blood massaged his temples. “Right now, I’m the only person in this universe that has a member of the Crime Syndicate after them.”

Blood still looked unconvinced, so Dick gave him a pleading look. “Look, if you do this, I’ll owe you a favor. I can even call in the rest of the Batfamily and/or Justice League if you need their help.”

Damn it, here he was making a deal with a _literal_ demon in order to make a deal with someone else. He needed to stop doing this, first Deathstroke, then Deadshot, now Owlman and Jason Blood. At least Blood was one of the _good_ guys, thank god for small mercies.

“Give me the contract,” Blood eventually said with a deep sigh.

Dick beamed gratefully at the immortal as he handed over the paper. “Thank you so much!”

Dick anxiously watched as Blood carefully read over the contract. He had used their real names, which he knew wouldn’t be a problem. Blood had known all of the Batfamily’s real identities for ages, which had been by complete accident. However, Blood had sworn a magical oath that he would never reveal it.

After a while, Blood looked up from the contract, seeming impressed. “This is much better written than I expected it to be.”

“What can I say, I have a way with words,” Dick lightly shrugged.

Blood went over to his bookcase and grabbed a book, before turning to him. “How severe do you want the consequences to be when he tries to break the contract?”

“Nothing permanent like death. The last thing I need is the Crime Syndicate coming after me with a vengeance because someone was killed by the contract,” Dick immediately responded. _That_ was a no brainer.

Blood pursed his lips, looking deep in thought as he paced. Despite having a few ideas of his own, Dick kept quiet. After a few minutes, Blood spoke again. “How about a weeklong coma? It won’t kill or maim him.”

Dick turned that option over in his head, before nodding. “Are you able to make the spell strong enough to work between multiple universes?”

Blood let out a wry chuckle, looking amused. “That won’t be an issue, trust me.”

Dick let out a relieved sigh, he hadn’t been sure if Blood would even be able to do the spell in the first place.

Blood briefly searched through the book, before laying it on the desk. He grabbed the contract and starting to chant in what sounded like Latin.

After a few minutes, Blood finally stopped chanting. The paper had a faint glow to it and had an air of magic to it. “Here you go.” Blood said tiredly as he handed it back to Dick.

“Thanks so much,” Dick said gratefully as he gingerly took the contract and slid it into his utility belt. “Call anytime you need help.”

Blood nodded in agreement, and Dick headed towards the door. The sooner he could get this over with, the better.

Dick grabbed the door handle, only to turn around when Blood spoke. “Could you let me know how it went? I’d like to know whether he accepted the contract or not.”

“Sure.” Dick’s eyes lit up as a thought came to mind. “If I don’t call within the next 48 hours, then I’m most likely trapped in his universe; and you should alert the heroes.”

“Of course. You have my number?” Blood asked. Dick shook his head; Blood was one of the few heroes that he didn’t have the number of.

They exchanged phone numbers before Dick thought of another safeguard. “If I use my superhero name, I was forced to make the call after he refused the contract. If I use my full name, he accepted the contract and I’m safely back here.”

“Real name means you’re safe. Hero name means you need rescuing. Got it.” Blood wrote it down on a scrap of paper, most likely so he wouldn’t forget.

“Thank you.” Considering what he was doing, he needed to take as many precautions as possible. Blood gave him a grim, understanding look before Dick left.

Dick quickly made his way back to Bludhaven and got into his apartment through the front door. The moment he closed the door, he was forcefully grabbed, his face pressed into a hard chest. “Wait! I want to make a deal with you!” Dick hastily cried out.

To his utter relief, Thomas loosened his grip ever so slightly. “Start talking _now_.”

“I’m going to reach into my toolbelt and get out a piece of paper,” Dick warned, and Thomas released him from the bear hug but kept a grip on Dick’s right arm. With slow, exaggerated motions, Dick moved his left hand towards his belt and pulled out the contract.

Thomas grabbed it, before giving it a brief glance. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s a magically binding contract. I have sex with you back in your universe and will stay for no longer than 24 hours. Nobody from your universe can come within 100 yards of me.” Dick calmly said, even though he was feeling the furthest thing from calm.

Thomas stared at him incredulously, before letting out a cold laugh. “You honestly think I’ll sign this?”

“If you forcefully take me back to your universe, I will fight you every step of the way.” Dick would never willingly accept his fate if Thomas tried to make him his Talon.

Thomas still didn’t look too convinced. “If I were to just grab you, how would anyone know? You’re here all alone.” Dick winced at the accurate observation.

“Wouldn’t you rather have me _willingly_ in your bed for a full 24 hours?” Dick’s voice dropped into a seductive purr. That was the one thing he knew would make Thomas agree to it, one last chance to get his Talon back one more time.

Dick patiently watched as Thomas warily observed him for a few, before turning his attention back to the contract. Dick felt a surge of victory, that Thomas was at least considering the idea.

“What happens if I try to break the contract or remove the spell?” Thomas eventually asked.

“It won’t _kill_ you.” Dick indignantly got out.

Thomas looked over the contract for a couple more minutes, before giving him a hungry look. “So, I can do _whatever_ I want to you for a full 24 hours?”

Dick nervously swallowed. That phrase sounded _awfully_ familiar, where had he heard it lately? Oh, right, when he had made his deal with Deadshot. “Yes.”

“Get me a pen,” Thomas immediately said.

Dick felt a wide, relieved grin curl his face. Thank god. He quickly grabbed a pen from his desk, before handing it over to Thomas. Thomas signed the contract with a flourish before Dick carefully signed the contract.

The moment Dick lifted the pen off of the paper, an odd tingly feeling swept through his body. His body, Thomas’ body, and the contract started softly glowing. After a few seconds, the sensations and glowing disappeared.

Dick let out a startled noise when he was grabbed in a harsh kiss. Either Talon had liked it rough or had been silently suffering. Dick had a feeling it was the former. Dick immediately kissed back, knowing he was legally obligated to participate now.

Eventually, Thomas broke off the kiss, a smirk on his face. “Thought it would be appropriate to seal the deal with a kiss.”

Dick rolled his eyes at the pun. “Let’s go.” The faster they got back to Thomas’ universe the better.

Dick closed his eyes when he felt an odd squeezing sensation run through his body before it went away after a few minutes. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in what he looked to be an identical manor to the one Bruce had back home.

Dick let out a yelp when he was suddenly picked up bridal style and instinctually clung onto Thomas’ neck. Thomas went up a flight of stairs and down a hall, before opening a door at the end to reveal a lavishly decorated room. He was set down on the bed before Thomas started rummaging through a closet.

After a few seconds, Thomas came back over to him holding red and black clothes. “Put this on.”

Dick immediately realized it had to be Talon’s costume, and warily wondered how long the outfit would stay on his body. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them after a few seconds. Just endure, he mentally told himself. All he had to do was survive the next 24 hours, and he should be safe for about a year or two.

About a day later, Dick let out a sleepy noise as the squeezing sensation started, before stopping after a few minutes. He didn’t put up a struggle as Thomas carried him over to his bed, before gently laying him down on it.

Dick tiredly stared up at Thomas as he climbed onto the bed and straddled him. A pair of lips pressed against his, and he sloppily kissed back. Thomas took his time with the kiss and only pulled away once they both began to run out of air.

“I’ll miss you, my Talon,” Thomas softly whispered in his ear.

Dick gave him a groggy smile. “Miss you too,” he slurred. Thomas leaned down and placed a brief kiss on his lips, before getting off the bed and disappearing.

Dick closed his eyes and was about to pass out from sheer exhaustion when he remembered he had to call Jason Blood. He stumbled out of bed, before fixing himself a pot of coffee so he wouldn’t go unconscious in the middle of the call. Once he drained two cups, he grabbed his phone.

After the first ring, the immortal picked up. “Hello?” The man sounded worried.

“Hi.” Dick had to quickly remind himself of the safe word they had agreed. “It’s Dick Grayson.”

Blood exhaled softly, sounding utterly relieved. “I assume he accepted the contract?”

“Yes,” Dick miserably got out. He was never having sex ever again. Ok, that was a bit of an exaggeration. Maybe no sex for a year. _That_ was a bit more reasonable.

“How are you feeling?” Dick was touched by how concerned Blood was.

“I’m fine.” That was a lie. He was the furthest thing from fine. He hated using his body like this. However, if it helped him out, he’d reluctantly do it again.

Dick could practically see the incredulous look on Blood’s face. “You know, if you ever need a couple of hours just to relax and/or rant with a cup of tea, you’re more than welcome to visit me,” Blood eventually said.

Dick blinked in surprise at the offer. The immortal for infamous for keeping to himself because of his extended lifespan. “I thought you didn’t like getting close to people?”

“That’s normally true. However, Etrigan is... _intrigued_ by you.” Blood sounded faintly exasperated.

Before Dick could stop himself, he grumbled “Great, just what I need. Another villain is interested in me.”

Dick froze in horror when he realized what he just said. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. It’s just been a trying couple of weeks and...” Dick frantically started babbling, worried that he had just offended the immortal.

His apologies were cut off when Blood burst into laughter, and Dick felt a surge of utter relief. Eventually, Blood managed to calm himself down. “Well, I’m sure you’d prefer to be alone right now. My offer still stands.”

“Of course.” A faint smile curled Dick’s face. “Thanks so much for everything.”

“No problem,” Blood softly replied, before hanging up.

Dick put his phone away, before heavily leaning against his counter. He didn’t even want to try to figure out the logistics of what he had done with Owlman. Thomas was Bruce’s older brother in the other universe, and they both had extremely similar builds. So, technically, in a way, he’d had sex with Bruce.

Dick clamped a hand over his mouth as bile burned in the back of his throat. He scrambled over the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before he was throwing up. Hot tears dripped down his face, and Dick started sobbing. Oh god, he’d practically had sex with someone he viewed as a father.

Dick miserably wrapped his arms around himself once he finally stopped throwing up his stomach’s contents. All he could taste the sushi and caviar that Thomas had hand fed him. Damn it, now those foods were ruined for him now, not that they were his favorites in the first place. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to eat them again without thinking about the past 24 hours and throwing up. Good thing that he only really ate those foods whenever Bruce had parties.

He slowly got up from where he was uncomfortably kneeling on the tiled floor, wincing at his sore knees. He brushed his teeth and gargled with mouthwash in order to get rid of the taste in his mouth.

Once finished with that, he stripped off his clothes and got into the shower. 30 minutes later, once he had scrubbed his skin raw and red, he reluctantly stepped out of the shower. He still felt a bit dirty, but that was to be expected. Dick had a feeling he’d never feel completely clean from all of these deals he had made.

Dick changed into his comfiest clothes, before grabbing a trash can just in case and curling up under the covers. He wasn’t sure how he’d be able to face Bruce after what he’d done. However, he knew he hadn’t had a choice. Doing this willingly one time on his own terms was better than being trapped in Owlman’s world being forced to do it daily. Besides, Thomas would try to make him into a killer, which he _definitely_ didn’t want.

Dick let out a deep sigh. He’d do whatever was necessary to ensure that justice prevailed. If he was another universe, he couldn’t exactly protect Bludhaven. He couldn’t go on patrol tonight, not when he was absolutely exhausted and sore all over. Hopefully, he’d feel somewhat better tomorrow. Dick closed his eyes, before falling into an uneasy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, there’s a point to all of these pairings. I’m working on a story that brings everything together when everyone finds out about what happens. I’m almost finished with a fic when Blood calls in the favor that Dick promises him.


End file.
